The Promethium Flame
by Tomboy15103
Summary: Meg and Nico are back! And soon so will Voldamort! The Triwizard Tournament is not helping our duo keep Harry safe. And Nico is sure Snape is doing that mind reader thing he does, on him. With Meg and Nico are occupied with helping Harry, can they still appear in the rebirth of Voldamort? Can they keep their secret for much longer? Title is final. Beta read by JediJeff.
1. Chapter 1

In which the story continues.

*tears bedroom apart looking for HPatGoF*

Sigh

*gives up*

"Screw it the story must go on! And the first chapter is the Quidditch one anyways."

Thank you for reading installments 1-3 of my Demigods in Hogwarts series. As you probably know in this installment the main villain will show up and the main plot of Harry Potter kicks in. We all know that by the end of the book and the beginning of the fifth book Harry is emotionally distraught and through the rest he is moody, violent and an all around jerk to the whole cast. And face it, the only thing most people remember about book six is that Dumbledore dies and The rest of the book is Harry being an emo and a dick. Book seven was the only reason the series after year six was redeemable. Mostly because Harry drops the huge angst feast and stops fainting like a fan girl.

Well let's get on with it. This will be short.

I only own Meg.

* * *

The start of summer was so-so. Monster attacks, capture the flag, the Hunters of Artemis sent another acceptance letter that Meg refused.

Same old same old.

Ron sent a letter telling her that he was taking Harry to the Quidditch World Cup, and when Meg told him her mother had gotten here tickets, he replied right away to meet her at the London Airport. She had to google a flight from NYC to London at the library and had the arrival time memorized.

The Burrow, that's what Harry called it when he wrote her from there. She heard it was huge. Tall and lanky, just like Percy Weasely.

She was psyched, sorta. She was going out in the open with a huge mass of magical people. She did not want anything to go wrong because of her and Nico.

Speaking of Nico, he had spent a lot of his summer dueling Percy. Agh, Percy Jackson, Percy Weasely, she might as well adopt that part of British lingo where you call some one by their last name. But that would clash with Fred, George, and Ron too. Gods there were so many Weaselys.

On the day of their departure Meg and Nico packed up their things and headed out. Nico had a growth spurt, most likely due to Percy basically adopting Nico and forcing him to eat more regularly.

Meg had grown about half an inch so it barely mattered. They needed new Potion ingredients, this years books in Greek, a new caldron for Nico, and a leash to keep Harry out of trouble this year. An ex-Auror named Mad Eye Moody was teaching DADA this year but Meg doubted he would be there next year.

Meg had, out of habit, used her wand in a greek spell, this resulted in an explosion. Or the time Travis tried to steal her things, dropped the wand and lit his shoe on fire. Or, you know what, she was stopping right there.

The biggest thing that happened was the tickets. After she showed her cabin, they freaked out and showed her moving posters with guys all over them. They really liked a Vector Crum.

He really didn't peak her interest, but the rest of her cabin was squealing about how lucky she was to have tickets to a game he was in. They also wanted his autograph.

Nico wasn't nearly as excited. In fact he seemed to have picked up on Meg's anxiety about being in the open.

"It's a risk we have to take Nico. Harry's going to be there and we both know much trouble he can be." Meg said. Nico nodded. "Good argument, so let's focus on getting to Ron's house first. Okay?" Meg nodded this time.

The duo had their wands in there pockets. The flight they said they would be taking was about to land. Trunks in one hand, Meg grabbed Nico's left one and the duo ran at Thalia's Pine. They disappeared into the screaming shadows and chilling cold and reemerged in an crowded airport. The map on the wall was of England so they knew they were in the right place.

The two stood in front of the airport as Mr. Weasely appeared and swept the two away. He took them to dark alleyway and spoke. "We'll be using apparition to travel today children. Take my hands." He said.

Meg took his hand and as If a string behind her belly button had been yanked the world blurred and Meg felt sick. They appeared in front of a tall old house that didn't appear structurally sound.

"Annabeth would have a field day." Said Meg. "If only to learn how it stands." Agreed Nico. Meg gulped and nodded. They all entered the building just as Percy was chasing Fred and George, he was saying something about important legal documents.

"Oh-" "Hey-" "Meg-" "have a-" "nice flight?" Asked the two as they ran around the table with Percy trying to catch them.

"It was a bit scary, but I'm getting used to it." She lied with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Weasely came in and gasped. "Ah, you two must be Ron's friends. I'm Mrs. Weasely. And who are you two?" She asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, Gryffendor, I'm from.. L.A." He finished. And Mrs. Weasely asked. "Where's that?" Nico shifted. "In Calafornia, on the west coast of America." He said slowly. "Anazing! Muggles have city with only two letters!" Shouted Mr. Weasely.

"Um, actually, L.A stands for Los Angeles, California." Said Nico.

"Splendid!" Shouted Mr. Weasely. Meg was beginning to see him as a nut job. "Can you tell me about Muggle life in this "LA"?" He asked.

"Ah, what about Meg. It's rude to forget one of you guests." Pointed out Nico a bit nervously.

Mr. Weasely turned his attention to Meg. Nico fled upstairs to Ron.

Thanks Nico, very helpful.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm Megan, call me Meg. I'm from Albany, the state capital of New York. That's in America."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"WHAT? RONALD!" Called the elder ginger. Ron poked his head out of a bedroom on the top floor. "Yes da?" "Is Megan really a Slytherin?" "Yes, and she punched Draco in our second year. She and Nico are best friends. It's rare to see them apart at school." "And she's amazing loyal to her friends." Added Harry.

He turned to Meg. "You've got guts, I like that. You punched Malfoy's son. That is admirable. Well, get along." He ushered her to the stairs. She climbed the stairs all the way to where Ron, Harry, and Nico stood leaning on the railing.

* * *

The next few days blurred by. Nico killed a gnome by falling asleep in the garden and Ron, Harry, and Meg played the ever exciting, Exploding Snap. Fred and George got busted for selling novelties to the public. They actually made toffees that made your tongue swell to a huge size. And Meg heard, they tested them on Harry's cousin, Dudley.

They got in major trouble about that, but seriously, who eats toffee anyways? At least call it a cream or something. SwellCreams actually sounded a candy, ya know?

And the Snack boxes? Meg couldn't even spell the first word if her life depended on it! Skiving, was it?

Apparently they ran a novelty shop from their bed room and called it Weasely Wizard Wheezes. Even though Meg thought Comedy Corner Shoppe looked better on a window. She even pitched the idea but they stuck to the original names.

As quickly as the world sped up on the days before, the Quidditch World Cup was upon them like a pack of Hellhounds. At least it wasn't Ms. O'Leary. She was overly friendly.

On the day of the sports meet Mr. Weasely took the group out with camping gear. He asked all kinds of question about Muggles that Harry, Nico, and Meg did their very best to answer but became bewildered when he asked what the purpose of a rubber duck was.

Nico stared at him. "Are you serious?" "Yes vary much. Harry never told me on his first visit." "Take it away Meg." Said Nico as he pointed at his best friend.

"The exact purpose of a rubber duck is," she thought quickly by using logic to support everything. "To make bath time so much fun." Wait had she quoted Sesame Street? Yes, yes she had.

The conversation changed to the World Cup and Meg could only compare the sport to soccer. All British people like soccer. That was actually a stereotype. But it could only be compared to that stereotype if all British people like soccer, than all magical people liked Quidditch.

They met up with Mr. Digory and his son Cedric, a Hufflepuff. A very cute, Hufflepuff.

The elders had them grab hold of an old boot and, as it turned out, it was a Portkey. They flew into the air and spun around as it whined through the air. As soon as it landed, Meg and Nico found bushes to vomit in.

* * *

Well I hope you like this. Next chapter has the World Cup in it.

Now that I have this chapter, everything should run a bit more smoothly when I find one of my two copies of Goblet of Fire. That's right I have two copies.

I'll see you next time!


	2. Girl Scouts

In Which Meg teaches the Weasely's to pitch a tent.

Hey guys I'm sick today with a high fever that gave me chills that woke me up. My insomnia was due to have fevers in the middle of the night.

I haven't found my book yet but everyone wants me to go on. Is Hermione even supposed to be in this chapter. whatever she's there anyways. Started on 1/11/13.

Yes I'm going to time stamp it too.

Let's get to work!

* * *

It was a long walk to the piece of grass that they where to occupy. A really long walk. Better than that one time she took that roman training during the giant war at least. Absolutely horrid. Three weeks of nothing but waking cross country, from the Berkley Hills to Long Island.

She didn't think Britain was long enough for the Romans to hike it all.

"This is it!" Called Mr. W as he pointed to a spot between two huge tents. He opened his bag to reveal his tent. It smelled like moldy cats and cream cheese. Ugh!

"We have to set it up manually invade a muggle sees us. It would be suspicious if they see a tent set itself up." Mr. W said.

And an encampment of half of Britain's population wasn't strange?

"Er-Do you know how to set it up?" Harry asked. "Nope! Come on boys it will be a learning experience. Harry, Hermione, Nico how about you three go get some water from the spigot down that way."

That trio left and Meg watched the Weaselys try, in vain, to set up the tent. Meg laughed when it fell over for like the eighth time in a minute.

"Let me. I know what I'm doing. I like camping." An utter lie if there ever was one. She hated camping with a passion. There were monsters everywhere. And one does not enjoy being eaten.

She grabbed Fred's mallet and began pitching the tent. It was a bit different than the ones at camp and she did not see everyone fitting in this tent. But these people are magic so screw the rules.

She wiped off some sweat and moves to the next side. She deftly hammered the stakes into the tough soil and strung the nylon cords. In a few minutes she had the thing almost done. She hiked it up and it was done.

Harry, Hermione, and Nico were still gone too. How far away was that spigot-thingy? She wasn't even sure what a spigot was. Come on she was only 14! This had to be a three point ENGLISH vocabulary word or something!

She spotted a mob of black hair in the distance. Nico? Oh, wait that's just Harry.

A few minutes later Nico and company were back from the long walk across the field to the mysterious water spigot.

She introduced them to the outside of their "home away from home". "Reminds me of that one time we hiked cross-country." Said Nico. "I know, right?" Answered Meg. "And that reminds me of the time Percy showed me his sw-magical pen." Added Meg.

"How was it magical?" Asked Hermione. "It doesn't matter right now." Snapped Nico.

"Anyways let's get in the tent. Yes? Okay." Said Meg trying to change the topic.

She grabbed Hermione and pulled her inside. She then gapped at how big it was on the inside. Magic, totally magic. And hammer-space too. This was a pocket universe thingy. Right? Cool.

Mr. W came in with the other boys and pointed the ways to the girls rooms and the boys rooms. Meg began to change into something warmer for tonight. Was she going to support Ireland or that place she couldn't remember? Definitely Ireland, everyone else was doing it.

"Are we supporting the Republic of Ireland or UK's North Ireland?" She asked. Nico looked stunned, as if to say "there's TWO Irelands?". Ron looked at her like she was an idiot. "Which do you think?" And he turned away.

So not helpful. Nico was still stunned. She tapped him and he snapped to. "Huh?" Come on we're going."

Hermione put enough face paint on Meg's face for twelve people and she suspected that the Weaselys were covered head to toe in green, white, and orange paint.

Nico didn't want to come out but Meg dragged him out by his aviator jacket. It seemed Fred had painted Nico's hair green, his scarf orange and left his pale face as it was.

She dragged Nico outside and followed the Weaselys to the huge stadium they had erected. They turned the corner to get to the stairs and boom! Here's Malfoy and Malfoy jr. Aka Draco.

"Oh hello Potter, di Angelo, Granger, Weasely." He said. But it sounded like, "Oh Ello Potta, di Angelo, Granger, Weeeesely."

"Um, you forgot me." Meg said. "Hello Thorn, why are you hanging out with these lot?" He asked. "Um-cause they're my friends?" She said.

"I'm your housemate so you showed just abandon those losers." Said Malfoy. Meg scoffed. "In your dreams." She said rolling her eyes. "Let's go guys." She called to Harry and Nico.

After what had to be twelve hundred steps, they reached their seats. Meg looked at Ron. "Man, we got great seats." She said. Nico looked nervous at being so high.

The Irish team shared their luck of the Irish by dropping gold coins out of a huge sparkly flying leprechaun. The other team showed off a team of girls. All of the boys around her went into a daze as they stared and smiled at the girls and cheered for the opposite team.

Where those Sirens or something? Even Nico was staring at them. Meg had more than half a mind to attack the girls head on and break their little chicken necks. But she would never get away with it, she wasn't very good with manipulating the Mist. Not as good as Nico anyways.

Where was she? Oh yes, those chicken ladies. By god was Harry drooling? She took out her iPod and snapped a picture of all the boys staring with their glazed expression.

All the woman in the stadium where yelling but there wasn't many girls here in the first place. "A Veela! That's against the rules!" Yelled Hermione. Suddenly a guy down below fell out of his seat for leaning in too much towards the Veelas, as Hermione called them.

The leprechauns got in a fight with the Veela and the Veelas changed instantly. Like the noodles. They actually grew chicken-like features. And now they looked ugly. All the boys around Meg snapped to attention.

"Nico, I hope you don't mind but I took a picture of you and I'm sending it to everyone who's e-mail I know." Said Meg. "What?" Yelled Nico. "Kidding, I'm kidding."

After that the match went on with all the other girls sighing affectionately when a Mr. Victor Crum came out. Ron gazed in wonder when Harry asked who he was. "Only the greatest seeker in history. I wish I could be like him."

Meg stared at him. "So why are we supporting Ireland?" She asked. Ron waved her off. "Not now Megan."

The game ended with Ireland winning and they all went back to the tent to celebrate with butterbeer, something Meg and Nico had never known. At least they got their slip signed this year. By her mother under the name Helen Thorn. And Nico's said not Hades but Ricardo di Angelo.

Crazy huh? That's what Meg thought.

"Uh-is there any actual alcohol in this?" She asked. Ron looked at her. "No. Not a drop but it tastes great." He told her.

She downed it in a not so fluid motion. It was really sweet. And hot so it warmed her up.

Nico was washing his hair in a bucket, trying to get that green paint out of his usually black hair. His scarf was nice and clean now though. I was hanging on a cord that stretched across the high roof of the tent.

There was some screaming out side and Harry asked about it. The boy told him it was the Irish celebrating but Mr. W said something else was happening. Meg couldn't agree more, that sounded like fear to her, Nico had stopped dunking his head and was listening.

Something was zooming at a high speed above the tent.

The sound of a missed spell. "Run!" Nico called grabbing all of his things and everyone earless he could carry. He handed them out and sent then running. A crowd of people were running right outside of the tent in shear and utter panic. "Stay together!" Yelled Mr. W but Meg, Nico, and Harry already couldn't see them. Nico grabbed Meg and dragged her towards Harry's position. He looked like he was escaping a riptide by using a sideways motion not against the glow of people.

They emerged on the other side and Harry was definitely following someone or something. Harry dashed through the trees and dodged a stray spell. Cries of illegal curses roared through the air like fireworks. A spell was coming right at them, as if aimed, but only they knew they were there. Meg jumped behind a tree in instinct. Out of Nico's shadow cloak range. She didn't see Nico but he had to be there somewhere. "Imperio!" Called someone and it flew past a her. She continued after Harry knocked out and saw a man in a cloak point Harry's wand at the sky. A green misty serpent erupted out of it's tip and slunk in and out of a misty green skull.

Voldemort's symbol.

He pointed a different wand in Meg's direction and shouted "Imperio!" It missed her.

She peeked put from behind the tree and something smacked against her head hard. She turned and saw Nico pass out with his sword in hand and with a slightly glazed eyes before she followed suit.

* * *

"Megan! Megan! Wake up! Please wake up!"

She snapped into the world of consciousness. Nico was twiddling his thumbs guiltily beside a distraught Hermione and nervous Fred.

"What happened?" She asked. "Deatheaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup." Said Fred.

"And they think Harry led it!" Added Hermione. "What! Let me see that bozo! I can vouch for Harry! I saw a guy use Harry's wand to place the Dark Mark." Meg said.

A flyer landed by her hand. Imperio, She remembered, was a controlling curse, illegal. And someone had used it on Nico. That's why he attacked her. Only reason she could think of.

She picked up the flyer and watched the letters jumble around. She held it out to Nico. "Could you read that to me, I'm dyslexic." She said. Nico took it and read. "Celebrate the luck of the Irish with butterbeer and fire whiskey from O'keefe. The worlds best."

She thought so.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Nico. She looked to Hermione and Fred. "Nico's fallen to the Imperio curse."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Fred. Hermione whispered something in his ear but Meg made out the word "dyslexic".

Fred eyes widened. He grabbed Nico under the armpits and picked him up. "Come along. We have a minister to talk to."

They walked with Nico struggling to escape Fred's grasp but to no avail. There was the minister of magic. Corn Fudge or something.

"I have something to announce." Meg called out to the talking politicians. They looked over and Fudge walked over. "Now just a darn moment." "Harry didn't make the Dark Mark, but his wand was snatched from his unconscious body and used. And the proof is my best friend Nico di Angelo of America. He's fallen victim to the Imperio curse/charm whatever. And I can prove that too." She withdrew the flyer from her pocket and had Nico read it again. "First, Harry's wand wasn't used for that spell so its not recorded. And two, because Nico and I can't read English properly. Me and Nico are both dyslexic." She said. "I can't read it and neither should he, but he did! If that's not proof than what is?" Fudge looked shocked.

Seconds later they were curing Nico and breaking charms or enchantments. Using that Truth potion Meg couldn't spell to see of they had succeeded. Eventually Nico screamed "I'm dyslexic, I can't read English!", angrily, and they let him go. That were talking about about a Mr. Moody when they left to go to The Burrow.

* * *

I hope you liked that one. Everything gets more and more serious as time goes on.

Review for cake and hugs!


	3. Wacky Wizards

Wacky wizards

In Which Meg becomes the expert on normal.

Thank you guest Sara. It makes me happy to think you've read all of my stories.

Jedijeff, thank you for reviewing to every chapter in the series, in, like, ONE DAY! And for giving me a digital copy of Harry Potter volume 4. And for beta reading this chapter! Btw Percy didn't ramble about werewolves, it was vampires. And Neg saying er-(insert word here) was a reference as to how Harry will say things along the same lines, like when he faced the sphinx and the final part was about a "trying to remember a hard to find word" at which Harry stumbled over his sentence by repeating "er" until he realized he was saying the answer.

dixonhpboosh, thanks for the review.

devine42, I'm glad to hear you like my stories. But please, don't die an untimely death.

I have midterms and finals, Σκατά!

* * *

In actuality, they ended up staying another night. Meg finally met the landlord, who told her to have a Merry Christmas, and then they left.

In fact they used another Port-key to leave. A rather dodgy looking old rubber tire, that had almost no tread left and more than a few of the steel belts showing. She seemed to be picking up more and more verbal mannerisms from her friends, and her ADHD seemed to be making it worst all the time. Once the Port-key ride was over, they had to walk all the way back to the Burrow before the sun was even up, Oh come on! And to add to it all, as soon as they got too The Burrow, Mrs. W held the first and probably not the last annual Hug-a-thon. Meg felt as though she had been squeezed to pieces.

This was followed by a brief announcement thingy that Meg ignored. That Is, until Rita Skeeter found her way into the conversation by being mentioned. Her whole cabin had warned her all about the horrible things she wrote about people. Saying the ministry was like a big conspiracy and other things like that.

Percy was talking about some article she did on vampires and they should be exterminated, and about how it was like illegal or something to kill half human non wizards. This was followed by George er-Fred, she could never tell them apart; shouted "Shut up!"

"Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come too father," Said Percy. "I can hand in my Cauldron report while I'm there."

Just listening to these people was like listening to old fashioned TV or radio, they needed a culture check or the Muggles would figure them out for sure. Meg dug out her iPod and cranked up her tunes. Three songs later the Weasely's were done talking. The Troublesome trio was gathered and whispering, Meg paused her music and nudged a dozing Nico. She pointed at them and he leaned in trying to hear the muffled whispers. Meg leaned over and whispered in a low voice, "Remember that thing with the shadow listening in first year? Why don't you try that?" She suggested and Nico held his hand out over his shadow. It trembled for a moment and then stretched over toward the Golden Trio merging with Harry's shadow. Nico was now listening. "He says his scar hurt on Saturday, and Hermione and Ron are fussing over it." He repeted their conversation. "The words You-Know-Who stick out and they're talking about the raising of the Dark Lord." Nico said.

Meg blood froze and her eyes flew open.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Nico taking in Meg's shocked look of fear.

"Voldemort," She whispered to him. "They're talking about Voldemort, and how he might be coming back."

Nico scowled. "I knew father should have let me destroy Riddle's Horcruxes."

"What?" Meg asked confused.

"Nothing that concerns you yet, Dad's been hinting that only Harry and his friends are allowed to finally kill Tom Riddle, and he's also been hinting that a lot of paperwork is to be done in between now and then." He whined slightly, "He also said I might even have to help him with it all."

From what Meg heard, Lord Hades' office was a much scarier place than his dungeons, full of paperwork that had to be done over and over again. It was staffed by damned souls and skeletons that did nothing but filing for all eternity. It was even said that more than one hero had been killed for getting in the way of the minions work. So, not a place Meg wanted to visit.

"Anyways what are they saying now?" She asked. The topic of Harry's conversation had changed to someone named Wormtail. Then Ron changed the subject suddenly to Quidditch and he continued being a twat by stepping on Nico's shadow, causing it to recoil upon itself, efficiently knocking the shadow out cold.

Meg guessed she'd have to walk over and asked if she wanted to know anything else. So she did just that, she walked over and she asked. "Whatcha guys doing?" She asked. Her music was blaring through her headphones again. Ron looked absolutely bewildered by either the music or the iPod itself.

"I'll be back." Said the Terminator-I mean Harry as he left to grab his Firebolt. Ron was still staring at her iPod. She pulled it out of her pocket as Hermione left the room calling Ron an idiot.

"Hello, modern world to Ron." Meg called snapping him out of his daze.

"What is that?" He asked pointing out the rectangular device in her hand.

"An iPod; It plays music, browses something called the Internet, sends electronic mail, has a calendar, games, a camera, and changeable wall papers." She said slowly and watched with amusement as Ron's brain short circuited. Meg turned to leave and bumped into Harry. "I'm sorry." She said.

Harry looked confused. "For what?" He asked.

She pointed at Ron. "For breaking your best friend, I introduced him to modern science and now he's- he's- like that!" She said. She lowered the volume of her iPod as she watched Harry wave his hand in front of an unresponsive Ron.

* * *

Things persisted like this for a while, the enchantments on her iPod kept it fully charged the whole time, and there was nothing funnier than watching Percy explode while inappropriate music that was being played. Meg didn't know what he was saying but as he giving a pretty good impression of a mushroom cloud as her iPod broke into the chorus of 'Pocket full of sunshine.'

This ended with Meg laughing uncontrollably and everyone questioning her sanity.

Mr. W still asked about America and the rest of the modern world like a little kid on Christmas. They kept telling him about Time Square and when he asked how it worked Meg told him that she didn't know but had a feeling they use things called radio waves and satellites to project images from a magical place called Hollywood onto the huge screens. "My turn." Said Meg. "Do you know what soccer is?" She asked. It was like, the international sport of Europe, right? A chorus of "No's" ran down the table except for Harry, Hermione and Nico. "It's really popular in England; I think you need to get out more." Meg informed them all

Nico leaned over to her. "They call it football here." Meg looked at him and then at the Weaselys. "Do you know what football is?" Ron nodded a little. "It's like Quidditch but you play on the ground with your feet, Right?" Meg nodded.

* * *

If Meg had to name one cool thing in the Burrow, it would be the clock. It didn't tell time, no it told approximate knowledge on the positions of the family. Right now all but Mr. W's hand pointed to "at home", his was on "at work". It changed to "traveling" and stopped when it reached "at home". Mr. W came through the door.

"So cool!" Meg sorely wished she had one. She would put one in every cabin so the occupants would know how their half-siblings were doing.

* * *

Meg and Nico were in Ron's room packing all of their new stuff into their trucks. Mrs. W had gotten everything they needed for school, even Greek school books, though that had required Meg to ask the shopkeeper that two of the purchased volumes be in Greek. As for the wizard bank place, Nico's dad had left him money for the whole kitten-caboodle.

Meg heard Ron moan about getting Ginny's new dress and his mother told him it was actually his dress robes. Meg felt kind of guilty for getting a good dress that she picked out while she was shopping with Mrs. W. Harry's were green. Nico had simple black dress robes. Meg's dress was a deep purple color with gloves and Ron's dress robes were maroon and velvet and had moldy lace frill all over it. Meg had tried to get her to buy a better one for Ron but she was persistent that she'd take none of Meg or Nico's money. For some reason dress robes were on the list of things to buy this year.

* * *

The next day they were on the train and shipped off. Draco was talking about some school called Drumstick or something and Harry and Ron were actually wishing he was shipped off there and wasn't here. They'd said something about pushing Malfoy off a glacier, or something. Meg went back to her reading. Ironically she was reading the same book as Hermione, the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4. Malfoy had gotten Ron's dress robes out and was snickering at them. Meg kicked him secretly while no one else was looking, and Malfoy soon after mentioned something about glory and honor. Meg looked up. An argument about the importance of Ron's father was struck up. Meg dropped her book and held Ron back if only by stepping on his feet, hard. Malfoy laughed and then he and his mooks left. Ron slammed the door behind Malfoy so hard the glass window shattered.

Nico had a sharp intake of breath and said, "Remind me never to get him angry."

"Done." Meg responded as she picked up her book, fixed her glasses and continued reading.

Rain was pouring in sheets when they arrived and Pig, Ron's new owl, was hooting loudly and bouncing all over the place. Meg wondered if Owls could be demigods, cause this one was giving every sign of having ADHD.

Hagrid greeted them and mentioned not wanting to take the first years over the lake in this weather.

Thunder clapped as they approached the huge oaken doors of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I just had my midterms and finals.

Tomboy

Beta's notes: don't believe her she just been lazy the last couple of days! (this is a joke)

Me: Hey!


	4. Enie meenie miny mo!

In which Meg misses dinner.

Okay so I read some fan fiction for inspiration and Hades yeah! I got it.

Let's clap for JefiJeff my beta reader for this fic.

I still own nothing. Cause if I did Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter wouldn't need to be crossovers.

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was soaked. And it certainly didn't help when Perves threw water balloons at them. Nico was about ready to snap and banish him when Professor Catwoman shooed him away.

The Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, then welcomed them. "Good evening." he said.

"Who says it is. They better hurry up with the sorting. I'm starving." Harry said as Meg Vanished the water in her shoes.

As they entered the Great Hall, Colin ran up and greeted Harry. "Hiya, Harry!"

"Hello Colin." Meg walked off to take a seat beside Nico.

"Where do you think the new DA teach is?" he asked gazing at the staff table. Meg followed his gaze. Many of the seats at the high table where empty tonight.

"Eh- don't know don't care." Meg said not really caring who the poor slob was who got the job.

Harry sat across the table from them with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. They struck up a conversation amongst themselves, very similar to Meg and Nico's previous conversation.

"Oh, hurry up. I could eat a Hippogriff!" declared Ron. Just as he said that, the massive doors swung open to reveal a mass of eleven year old children and Hagrid. They looked soaked to the bone and Meg made a mental note to try to practice the Impervious Charm or learn a drying charm of some sort. One kid was mouthing "I fell in the lake" while shooting a double thumbs up at Colin while the other first years looked like they had joined him.

Prof. Catwoman brought out the hat stool and the Sorting Hat, which opened the huge rip/mouth thing by its brim. It broke into it new song.

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well know:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide,

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

T'was Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founder put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me smug around your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind,

And tell where you belong!"

The hat finished its song and the entirety of the hall erupted into cheers and applause that Prof. Catwoman had to hush up.

"It's not the song it sang when it sorted us." Said Harry.

"It sings a new one every year." Claimed Ron.

Nico nodded, "it must be boring being a hat. Never dying. Would it even have a soul through which to obtain sanctuary?" He rambled. They all stared at him. He looked at them. "What? It's an honest question!" he said defensively.

"Not an average one though." Said Meg. "Calm down, I'm not going to judge you."

"Arkerley, Stewart!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Nico turned to Meg. "Remember what Malfoy said on the train?" Meg turned to her friend. "What?" Nico leaned in.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!" Meg clapped, barely paying attention.

"He hinted at something big and potentially dangerous. And the Ministry's involved." Nico continued in a hushed tone.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"What do you think it is?" Meg asked. "Nico shook his head. "I don't know, but it has to be an event in Hogwarts, right? He was hinting at it."

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Nico turned his attention to the dais. A tiny boy had Hagrid's huge fur coat wrapped around his tiny frame. The hat opened its brim and called-

"Gryffindor!"

Nico, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Colin started to clap and Meg whistled as Dennis came over to the table full of screaming housemates, and one Slytherin.

"I fell in! It was brilliant! And then something pushed me back in!" Declared Dennis. "Wow! It was probably the giant squid." said Colin.

A couple more people were sorted before the shortest speech ever. "Tuck in." Whatever that means.

Meg lit the wand tip aflame as she cut the best meats and threw them on flame, where it burned up in less than six seconds. Nico had trouble lighting his though, so Meg lit it for him. They both said a quick prayer to their parents, put out the wands, and 'tuckered in'.

Nick said something and Hermione dropped her plate and had a fit about house elves. Seriously, they liked to work.

"House elves don't want sick leave and pensions." Said 'Nick the Dip' as Meg thought of him and Mount Saint Hermione erupted. Nick tried to say something to calm her down but Nico stopped him.

"Why don't you stop while you're ahead Sir Nicolas?" Nico asked. Nick paled and fled, he looked all smiles and excited when he was talking to the Fat Fryer or whatever the ghost's name was. He reminded Meg of a fan-boy who met his idol and got his autograph.

Hermione refused to eat another bite of the feast.

"So, Now that we are all fed and watered." Dumbledore announced. He reminded them quickly that the forest was forbidden and so was Hogsmeade to first and second years. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." This was followed by calls of blasphemy and in Nico's case, hallelujah. For there was to be no flying broom sports on huge stands from which Nico may be smote.

Meg felt an air of foreboding. While she was very happy not to run the risk of offending a certain 'Lord of the sky' she doubted this was good news, life was never that easy for demigods.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I'm aware that it will be enjoyed immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

He was cut short as the doors swung open and a cloaked man with a cane. He limped up towards the dais. Lightning lit the air as if to say that Zeus didn't like the man. Meg saw his face and shuddered uncomfortably, Cedric Digory smiled reassuringly from his table. The man's face was covered in scars, and one eye was small and shifty and dark while the other was bulging and electric blue. It moved totally independent of the other one and even turned to look at the back of his head.

Nico was gasping like a fish out of water as the duo just stared at him. Something was off about him. "Something's not right." Said Nico.

"What? Asked Meg in a quit whisper.

"His soul, it doesn't feel right, like it's in the wrong place."

"How-" Meg started, but she cut herself off as Dumbledore started speaking again.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Said Dumbledore into the deafening silence. "Professor Moody."

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped their hands.

Meg's ADHD mind was racing. This was their teacher? His eye continued to turn in its socket before stopping on Meg and Nico. Meg could tell it was enchanted. This had to be the retired Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

"As I was saying, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event during the coming months, an event that hasn't taken place in over a centenary. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

If Meg had had a drink she would have turned about to face anyone but Nico and Harry and preformed a spit take. Oh no… please no, not that! That was the universe's death trap! The most dangerous, deadly, and destructive competitive game in all of Demigod, magical, or mortal history. Meg felt woozy as Harry, Ron, Nico, Hermione, or Cedric getting chosen, and images of their lifeless face all flashed through her mind.

"You're JOKING!" shouted Fred from about three seats to Meg's right. Students erupted into nervous laughter around the hall. Meg wasn't laughing; rather she clutched the table in front of her. She felt like she was going to throw up. She felt the blood leave her face as remembered her step siblings telling her about how dangerously stupid they were. The Triwizard tournament almost guaranteed death or mutilation.

Nico looked at her with a look of concern as her vision swan like all the fish in the lake. "Meg are you oak -"

Meg never heard the end of Nico's question because she fainted on the spot.

* * *

She was in a dark house, the entire building was dusty and the windows were broken and boarded up. Meg shivered as she noticed a light was on up the rotting staircase. She was sure they wouldn't hold her weight, but she took a step anyways. The wallpaper was either moldy or green to begin with. The pictures were crooked and peeling. The stairs somehow held her weight as she crept up them. Where was Nico? This place was totally creepy, totally a Nico kind of place. A door was open and a dead man was being pulled from the room. He looked old and frail, and his cane was by the door frame. She looked inside.

"Finally Wormtail, his muggle filth was beginning to foul the air." Hissed a monstrous voice.

"Yes, Lord." Squeaked a man's raspy voice.

A short pause.

"Who's there?" Asked the first voice. "Near the door. Who are you, girl?"

A child sized form in the large armchair hissed. He lifted a frail arm and held up a wand.

"Avada Ka -"

* * *

The world distorted until she was lying on the floor of a Hogwarts classroom. Her mother sat on the teacher's desk with her blonde hair in ringlets that framed her signature blue-green eyes. She wore the Hogwarts uniform with the school crest in place of the house one. She looked twelve or so now.

"Wh-what was that? W-who was that? Where am I?" She stuttered.

Her mother's serious expression was clear. That had to have been Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, or He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated. How was he still alive?

Her mother's eyes spoke volumes with a glance.

"Megan, my daughter, I must warn you Voldemort is regaining strength. His followers are returning. A war is coming. He is still weak though. But I must tell you of something. The Prophecy, Harry's destiny, is falling in to place. Do not question the Fates. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders Megan." Hecate's eyes softened. "I need you to find something hidden in the school. It will help you in your quest. Find the room, the Room of Requirements. It will be needed on a later date."

"But I thought Nico already found that in second year?" Meg asked.

"Anyways, Gotta go." Said Hecate and she disappeared.

* * *

Meg woke up in the hospital wing. Nico was asleep in a nearby chair. Nico should know where the Room of Requirements was.

Now to wait.

Gods! Waiting is boring!

* * *

Hey guys I hope you all click that little button everyone wants you to click. It's above the page jump button on the mobile version, not sure about the normal version though.

you guys rock! Thanks for all of your support!

-Tomboy.


	5. Nico's world

In which the chapter revolves around Nico

* * *

Sitting in the silence, Meg was happy to note that the storm from the previous night had blown over. The sun was shining but the light refused to wake Nico. As if scared of waking Hades' son, which made sense seeing as he was technically the prince of the Underworld.

Meg sat there in the blinding morning light just thinking about how to tell Nico about her dream last night.

How about she tells him the part about Voldemort coming back, and then her dream about her mother to back it up? She'd have to improvise seeing as Nico was waking up.

"Morning sunshine." She said sarcastically as he tried to get the sun out of his eyes. He shook his head and blinked a few times and Meg slipped out of the hospital bed and out into the bright white room.

She hated how white this room was. All of the sunlight bounced off of the stupid color assaulting people's eyes. Really, it should be illegal to have a room with a white theme and huge windows.

She located her shoes under the bed, her socks on the other hand...

It seemed that someone had exchanged her uniform for her poke-a-doted pajamas. Not that she minded, she was in a rush to tell Nico about her dream and get some breakfast, she was starved, which was surprising seeing as there had been a feast last night.

"Hey Nico." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Last night I had a dream, and it wasn't good. After it I saw my mom." She started and Nico's head snapped in her direction. Now having his undivided attention she finished.

"Harry is in mortal danger this year. Tommy boy is coming back."

* * *

Nico had been glancing up at the staff table and back since the two had entered the great hall. He was obviously shaken but trying to keep his head.

Meg leaned over as Prof. Catwoman handed him his schedule.

"Are you okay besides the whole he's back thing? You look like you're expecting an attack from a teacher." Which Meg thought wouldn't be that far outside the realm of possibility as you'd think.

The shadows were curling unnaturally around Nico's hand, ready to hand him his sword.

Nico scowled. "With our luck, it could happen." Nico replied, echoing her own thoughts.

They were silent for a few minutes, the only sound being the clinking of silverware and plates. Meg opened her mouth to break the silence but Nico beat her to it.

"I don't trust that new teacher. Something about him is off, and it's not just his soul." He said staring at the Ex-Auror.

"By the way, we don't have to worry about the Tri-Cup-thing. You have to be seventeen, a seventh year." He said suddenly.

Meg blinked. How did he know she was so distressed about that?

"It was the fainting thing wasn't it?" Meg said with a blush of embarrassment.

"What?" Nico responded a little distractedly

Oh, she had thought out loud again.

"Nothing, just thinking, what do you have first today?" She asked as Snape handed her the schedule.

Nico squinted at the paper for a bit and answered. "I got Herbology with Hufflepuff, Then Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin." Then his face fell as he continued, "than Double Divination too, this school hates me!" He exclaimed.

Meg strained to read hers, it seemed she had been moved from the Gryffindor's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, it was instead the first thing on her list today.

"DADA, Magical Creatures, divination. Great, more time with the creepy, bug-eyed, oracle-wanna-be." She moaned. She didn't say it out loud but, she was a little unsettled about the DA lesson with the fat guy. Really he looked like a shaggy red-headed Santa. Except Fat-Guy also seemed crazy and paranoid enough to wage war on Russia, if a Russian even as much as bumped into him.

She stood up and gathered her things. Then she smiled at Nico. "I'll tell you if the teach is strict." She said and walked off to the upstairs classroom.

* * *

Whatever hopes Meg had about the new teacher were soon pulverized.

The guy was almost bipolar in a way. One minute he was screaming about having constant vigilance and the next he was showcasing unforgivable curses with a smile plastered across his face.

His room truly creeped her out as well. There were Mirrors everywhere, Sneak-A-Scopes of every size and shape lying on every shelf, right next to the live specimens in jars. Cursed objects lay under magical wards so strong, Meg was sure it wasn't just her that could feel them.

"Who can tell me an Unforgivable Curse?" Asked Mr. Moody teacher, scanning the class with his ultra-creepy eye.

Not waiting for an answer he pointed his wand at Goyle. "Mr. Goyle, you, gives us a curse."

Goyle's huge chunky face paled. He stumbled out of his seat and stuttered out indecipherable gibberish.

"Speak up; we can't bloody hear you with your fat lips blubbering each and every way!" Said the lunatic of a professor.

"The Imperious Curse." He quacked.

The professor's face lit up proudly and motioned to Meg. "Oi, you, with the red hair and glasses, please retrieve a spider." Meg got up and strode over to the window sill, where there was a row of jars, each containing a nasty looking spider.

As she approached she could hear them chattering much louder than normal spiders, they were all small, and from the looks of it, venomous.

She grabbed one with orange fur and bulging splotchy green spider eyes. It looked like the nicer of the spiders. It seemed friendly and intelligent too. It kept making scratching at the glass like it was writing.

The floor raced up to meet her as she suddenly plummeted. Time seemed to flow like molasses. Somehow she had managed to trip on her nonexistent shoelaces, which is to say, nothing. Desperate not to cut herself, she threw the jar as far away from herself as possible.

She heard it shatter, but didn't see it. The teacher was cursing about the glass. Malfoy simple used Repairo and the jar reconstructed itself. The remainder of the class was spent finding the spider. This was placed back in its jar once found.

The demonstration that had been planned had been completely ruined before it could even begin. All because Meg had tripped.

* * *

Class ended soon after the spider was found and Meg walked out to Care of magical creatures. Harry and Nico were already there. Hagrid was talking animatedly to them. Meg noticed huge crates full of deformed albino lobsters. As Meg approached the Gryffindor's she noticed that the lobsters had no shells, where six inches long, and slimy to boot. All in all, not a very pretty specimen.

Nico noticed her and jogged over to her. "We got Blast-Ended Skrewt things. They look like lobsters though." He said motioning towards the crates.

Meg forced herself to look at the creatures in the crate. They had legs in strange places and appeared not to have heads. They were disgusting. They smelled like rotten fish and shot sparks of fire out of their rear ends.

They looked dangerous. They looked gross. Lavender Brown exclaimed, "Eww!" This pretty much summed up the Skrewt in terms of appeals.

They better be Miss Congeniality.

Hagrid began to talk, but with his thick accent Meg could just make out that the Skrewts or whatever they were had just hatched, and that they would be raising them.

Worst part is that Hagrid didn't know anything about the Skrewts. Hades! He didn't even know the difference between the males and the females!

Meg poked hers with a stick she'd picked up off the ground. It was one of the supposed females. The Skrewt bit the stick with its sucker/mandible mouth parts. Nico's male blew up in his face, leaving him covered in soot.

Nico coughed lightly and wiped his face with the sleeve of his aviator jacket. He leaned in and scowled at the creature; suddenly he stood up and pointed at the creature. "I Christian thee, Bob, as never before have I seen such a- a..." "Disturbing, Gross, or maybe, um er- awkward?" Meg supplied.

"Yes, awkward! Such an awkward creature." He finished.

Bob the Skrewt made a few cricking sounds before going off again. Meg shook her Skrewt from the stick. She pointed the stick at the beast. "I name you, err- Pansy, as I can't think of anything better at the moment."

She heard her roommate sneeze at the other end of the outdoor classroom.

* * *

Class ended and they went to lunch. There were lamb chops today. Meg helped herself and Nico stared at the DADA teacher. He turned to her.

"Is he strict?" He asked her. She swallowed. "I bit bipolar, don't be late, and remember..." She trailed off before holding an olive in front of her eye. "Constant Vigilance!" She finished and ate the olive.

After lunch was divination. No doubt Prof. Oracle would predict more death this year; Quite possibly Harry's.

It took forever and a day to reach the tower at best of times. Nico had to be dragged, seeing as the class was on one of the highest towers in the school.

The trapdoor was open and Nico went up first. Meg followed him up into the smoke filled room. It was filled with incense and candle smoke. Sickeningly sweet perfume poured from the fireplace. Though it sounded nice, the smells where suffocating. The room was hazy at best and the room cluttered. It was a bit scary thinking that right outside the wall was a never ending sky. And it was so high you'd think the whole tower would collapse at any moment.

Nico sat at the table closest to the exit. He wanted to be out as soon as possible. Lavender came up looking excited with Pavarti next to her.

Harry and Ron arrived next. They sat in there chairs after a brief conversation with the teacher. Afterwards Harry looked rather worried.

Meg noticed that every time the dwarf planet, Pluto was brought up Nico would momentarily snap to attention before relaxing. Meg knew about astronomy. Mercury was the roman form of Hermes, Venus was Aphrodite, Mars was Ares, and Jupiter was Zeus, up to Pluto AKA Hades.

Ron made a joke about Uranus and got the rest of class swamped with homework. The whole class was spent making up horrible fates and fortunes.

On the way to dinner Malfoy stopped her. He showed her an article from The Daily Prophet. She couldn't read it, but the picture of Mr. W was self-explanatory. It was obviously a derogatory.

"They didn't even get the man's name right!" Laughed Malfoy. Meg was losing patience and interest.

She was about to tell him that he was boring her and to quit picking on Harry like a jealous school girl and to get a life but right then Harry walked by with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy ran past her after his new prey.

Nico split off from his group of Gryffindor's and jogged over to her. "Come on, get some food and meet me on the seventh floor." He whispered before meeting up with Harry. She watched Nico walk around the table grabbing his favorites and burning some of everything. The first years must have thought of him as some kind of pyromaniac.

Meg shrugged and began burning her food too. She grabbed some of the roast and, mashed potatoes, and carrot sticks.

She ate the roast and potatoes immediately and wrapped the carrots in a napkin.

She quickly excused herself and rushed out of the Great Hall after Nico. She almost got caught several times by a grouchy Filch before getting to the seventh floor.

Man the school had a lot if steps!

Now where was Nico? She wandered around for a little bit before realizing she had a magical map in her pocket. She nibbled the carrots as she followed Nico's dot to a corridor filled with tapestries. There was Nico, leaning on a statue with a bag of chips. Where he got the chips, Meg did not know. But man they looked good.

He smirked when he saw her. "Watch this!" He called and began to pace between two of the larger tapestries. He kept muttering something under his breath. On his third lap a door suddenly carved itself in the wall. Meg's jaw dropped. Gods but magic was amazing.

Nico smirked again before grabbing a handle, just as it carved itself and opened the door. "Coming?" He asked before stepping in and leaving the door open. Meg stepped in and was amazed to see a huge room. Greek fire light the torches and a jar of Floo Powder lay on the mantel piece of a roaring fire place. A huge table had a huge, possibly magical, map of the world. Maps of the school were on all of the walls along with statues of the gods.

Meg noticed something off about one of the statues. "Hey Nico, I've never met Athena personally, but shouldn't there be a glittering helmet on her head instead of a rusty circlet?"

He looked up at her from one of the many chairs that lined the table. "Maybe it's a really old and forgotten statue." He looked towards the statue and his eyes went wild. From the familiar look of shattered glass to straight out creepy.

He lunged from his chair towards the statue and ripped the circlet from its marble head. Meg found she was unable to decide on what to do and stood there in a stupor. Slap Nico back into his right mind, or try talking to him? She was at a total loss as to what to do.

She suddenly unfroze and stumbled over to where Nico was holding the circlet like it was his One Ring. She expected him to begin rubbing it and calling it his precious.

She sat beside him. "N-Nico?" She asked tentatively.

His head snapped unnaturally fast into her direction. It was a familiar scowl, but his eyes were unnaturally focused. Trained on something in front of her and yet very far away. He wasn't looking at life forces, or her soul. He was looking at something only he could see.

"N-Nico?" She repeated. A stare was his response. "Nico wake up!" She shouted. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth, his head lolling around like he was asleep. She heard a sizzling sound and looked down at his hands.

The circlet was still held firmly in his grasp. The Shadows were coiling like steam off what she now recognized as a diadem.

She had no idea what to do now but grabbed the diadem and attempted to rip it from his grasp.

He held fast.

She continued to try to pry it from him. He seemed not to notice and made no move to defend himself. Desperate with worry she backhanded the demigod.

He dropped the diadem and blinked. And then he blinked again and continued blinking until the new but familiar shattered look returned at last. He looked shocked as Meg threw her arms around him.

"W-what happened?" He asked suddenly. "Why are you crying?" He continued after a few seconds.

She hadn't even realized she'd started crying, but she was. Suddenly aware of how awkward this had to be for the boy she backed off and wiped her face. She noticed the circlet and warily pulled up her sleeve and grabbed it. She could feel an immense evil presence in the tiara like object. She turned to Nico.

"Nico, what is this?"

"A Horacrux!" He said his face filled with disgust.

"A what?" Meg asked covering her own embarrassment

"Tell me what happened first, Then I'll tell you." Nico said shakily "It was obviously pretty scary."

She sighed and thought about how to start. She took a deep breath and told him what happened. Meg wanted to get rid of the circlet ASAP.

"So..." He started. "I got possessed by a Horacrux. Lord Hades never said anything about this being possible."

She watched him for a few seconds as he seemed to think. Eventually her ADHD got the best off her and she coughed and fidgeted. Nico looked over.

"Okay, Answers." She said. "What's a Horacrux?"

Nico looked at the diadem with distaste.

"A fragmented soul"

* * *

So I hope that was good and long I haven't updated in forever and a day!(not really, updated twice this weekend) It's a pretty big document too.

Jeff says that I misspelled "Took" as "Toke"

cookies to those who find the other document where I made the same mistake.

Hint: it was my first story and was recently updated.


	6. The Promethium Flame

In which Meg meets the exchange students.

Have you guys heard about Son of Sobek, the official PJ/KC crossover by Rick Riordan? I think I read that it comes out in May. I'm so excited.

* * *

Meg found herself glancing from Nico to the diadem.

"What?" Which in American meant "Would you repeat that?".

"I said a fragmented soul. Just like the diary in second year." Nico said eying it wearily, as if it would posses him again.

"That tiara thing is Tom." He said simply.

Meg blue screened. She rebooted. "Wait, wait, wait, if Tom is a person, a diary, and a diadem, what else is he? And how can a Horacrux be a fragmented soul?" She said standing up.

Nico shrugged then answered. "If you do enough evil, like kill a whole lot of people like Tom did, you can split your soul and store a piece in an object. That's a Horacrux." He picked himself off the ground went over to the diadem and kicked it as far away as possible. Meg lost sight of it.

"Whats the point of making even one? He basically ripped up his soul to make them!" Meg said. Nico scowled again. Meg felt a bit worried.

"The goal is to avoid Thanatos. You can't go to the underworld if your soul is incomplete or in several different places." Nico said. "One guy tied his soul to a very large and famous diamond before it was even famous. Eventually his body deteriorated and his entire soul was stuck in a freaking diamond. His soul was so malicious it cursed anyone who touched it. Lot of people think a cult or something is the reason everything goes wrong after you touch it. Thanatos is still working on that Horacrux and it's been over a century."

Meg looked at him. "Oookaay. Moving on. Do you need help getting to your common room?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said and he walked out of the room.

Meg followed but looked back in the direction of the diadem. It was now sitting on the table as if put there. She shivered and closed the door.

* * *

The first week went by quickly, with fake predictions in Divination, Nico being abnormally pale after his DADA class, and Hermiome starting a civil rights movement for house elves.

* * *

Nothing happened for a while until October. Why was it always October when things began to get out of hand?

Moody had decided to use the Imperious curse on Meg's entire class. Malfoy shouted about it not being legal and had been the first to go. He danced around the room singing scores from "Heidi", Crabbe did a very graceful swan lake and Prada thought it was the zombie apocalypse.

Soon enough it was Meg's turn. As soon as the spell hit her she felt like she was floating. Nothing to worry about. Everything was happy, she was happy. The world was a beautiful place.

Yeah a beautiful place that stole your dad, and forced you to take part in a bloody war. Said a sarcastic voice she couldn't ignore.

Your a seal! Be happy! Said Moody's voice.

But the illusion was already breaking. She saw Nico summon an art of soldiers with his father. Percy fighting Kronos. That Titan that turned into a tree.

She blinked.

"Your a seal!" Hissed the teacher.

She blinked again.

"A seal!" Roared Mad-Eye.

In her mind, Meg smiled scowled. She didn't really like seals.

"No, I'm Meg." She said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "Your the seal. Not me." If only she was Piper, then she would have used charm speak to actually convince him he was a seal.

Mad-Eye, which to Meg seemed like a wrestling name, looked surprised then satisfied.

"You see? Damn it, she beat the Imperious, something even grown wizards have failed to do." He said to the class. "Your a bunch of pansies, watch closely, you see it in the eyes. What is your name girl?" He asked with both of his eyes focusing on her.

"Megan, Sir. Megan Thorn." She said nervously. Fidgeting under the gaze of his strange mismatch eyes. "I'm in Slytherin." She said stating the obvious.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." He announced returning to cursing the class.

"As you know, next year you will all be taking O.W.L.s. I'm here to help you, if you need any help you simply have to ask." Said Prof. Shorty before class ended.

Nico caught up to her in the halls. "You won't believe what happened earlier. That crazy teacher cast spells on us!" He said. Meg nodded. "Yep, he did that in my class, too."

"He told me to be my grandmother." He said simply. Meg giggled. She never thought she'd hear about Nico acting like Demeter. "I can't see it." She admitted. "You praising cereal and farm work, I mean." He laughed and said, "I know right?" And walked off.

* * *

Meg gathered on the grounds with Nico, Harry, Ron, and Hermione when the two schools came.

The sun was setting as they stood there shifting to get a better view of the school.

Dumbledore said something but it was drowned out quickly by shouts of "Where?" "There!" And "Your standing on my foot!"

Meg squinted at a smudge on her glasses, only to be a bit surprised when it got bigger and clearer.

Unable to get the words out she grabbed Nico's shoulder and began to shake it and point at the approaching Pegasus drawn carriage.

Dennis said something about flying houses as Nico followed her finger to the very large carriage.

As it came in for the landing the first three or so rows of student backed up suddenly and Meg got crammed between Nico and Penelope Clearwater.

She cursed under her breath as her glasses almost fell off her face. Fixing them she watched pegasii with hoofs the size of dinner plates land.

The carriage was the size of a house but the huge woman who came out was as big than an monster truck. Or Hagrid, which ever you prefer. She was followed by normal sized girls dressed in light blue. Obviously it was a girls only school. She didn't see any guys but the guy with the steps.

The woman walked up to Dumbledore. Meg wished she could hear what was going on but to do that she'd have to squeeze out of the crowd of people. She heard something about horses drinking single malt wine as she escaped the huge mob.

She found herself by the lake. Oddly enough, it was beginning to bubble as if boiling. The giant squid was swimming in the far end of the lake as if sensing something.

"Hey guy!" She called. "Look at the lake! The lake" she yelled. Lee Jordan echoed the called with his loud voice.

Meg watched a large whirlpool appear in the middle of the lake. And rising from the ink black water came a mast and it's rigging. Meg knew what rigging looked like, she'd seen the Argo II.

Soon enough a very large ship stood proudly in the lake. The students emerged covered in heavy furs. They were all boys.

Dumbledore greeted the headmaster of the ship's school too. He was wearing even more heavy furs. But even more mentionable was the student standing to his left. It was none other than Viktor Krum the Bulgarian quidditch player.

Everyone around her gasped a screamed trying to get Viktor's attention. He ignored them.

Soon after the teachers were herding the students back in. Meg looked around for her friends. Draco's light hair stuck out in bright contrast to the sea of black cloaks. And Draco was always following Harry like a stalker so Meg headed his way.

Pushing past Ernie Macmillan she reached her destination. "Hey Draco." She started getting his attention. "What Thorn? Want me to tell you where your boyfriends are?" He and his goons laughed.

Meg rolled her eyes and kicked Draco in the shin. Hard. He yelled out. "Oww! Why would you do that?" He whined.

She scoffed. "Just tell me where they are." He scowled. "How would I know where they are?" She deadpanned. "Cause you like, stalk Potter." His flared up with offence. "W-what?"

Tired of the conversation Meg walked off, leaving his offended.

Eventually she found Nico, who had been looking for her, and they came to the great hall. The Russian guys sat at the Slytherin table and when they saw her everyone tried to make room for her to sit. At the same time Cedric walked up to her.

"Hey Meg, looks like you have some admirers." He said gesturing towards the Drumstick students. Meg shrugged. "Whatever. How are you Cedric?" She asked.

"I'm great. I'm going to enter the Triwizard Tournament for Hogwarts. I'm going tomorrow morning, first thing." He said smiling brightly. Meg couldn't help but smile too. Justin called for Cedric to come celebrate. He cleared his throat. "I've got to go. Later Meg." He said and jogged back to his table.

Nico shifted his weight obviously upset for being left out of the conversation. Meg immediately felt embarrassed and guilty. "I'm sorry Nico." She said.

"It's fine." He grumbled. Meg grabbed his hand. "Then lets go get some grub." She said and practically dragged him to his own table, leaving the guest students confused.

As Meg and Nico shared jokes about the new students Harry and Ron were talking about the Triwizard Tournament.

Meg saw the French girls at the Ravenclaw table were looking rather bored at the enchanted ceiling, floating candles, and golden plates. Meanwhile the big blokes were taking off their heavy furs and looking amazed at everything. It was like they were trying to see everything at once.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests." Said Dumbledore calling all attention to him. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A foreign student suppressed laugher. Hermione scowled and mumbled about how no one was making them stay.

Soon after food appeared on the plates. There was so many different kinds of food Meg was surprised there wasn't any sushi.

Meg watched the laughing girl from earlier walk up and remove her muffler. Long platinum blonde hair fell across her shoulders and dazzling blue eyes shone as she leaned over Nico's left shoulder and looked Ron in the eye. She was way to pretty to be a normal human.

"Excuse me, are you wanting the -" the next words out of the French girl's mouth sounded like another language. Nico was startled by her sudden appearance. "Bless you." He said in response with a stupid expression on his face.

Harry leaned over to Nico. "It's the meat."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was excellent." Said Ron before handing her the dish. She walked off.

"She's a Veela!" He said suddenly. Nico nodded and began blinking himself out of his earlier stupor before something caught his attention.

"Hey Meg. I'm not much into the Wizarding world thing but, people don't usually put out chairs for nothing do they?" Nico whispered pointing at two extra chairs at the staff table. Just then Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch came in and sat down. Meg stared for a second before deciding what to do.

"Well. I guess that answers that question." She said simply.

"The moment has come." Said Dumbledore smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to saw a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what?" Harry muttered. Nico gave him a your am idiot look. "A casket isn't always a coffin. It can be a box too."* And just as he finished the sentence a jewel encrusted box was carted out to the dais.

"Just to clarify the procedure that we will follow this year. First let me introduce, for those who don't know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, head of International Magical Cooperation," Cue small burst of polite applause. "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Cue a ton more claps for him. Meg just clapped politely for both of them.

Dumbledore droned of for a few sentences before most of the students attention sharpened when the word "champion" was uttered. Nico was paying attention but Meg wasn't. She saw professor wrestler staring at her distinct area. Not at her but someone near here.

Suddenly the room was almost silent like no one was breathing.

"As you know three champions compete in the tournament. One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournaments tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will be awarded the Triwizard Cup." To Meg this was all review seeing as Lou Ellen told stories of them. "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore tapped his wand atop the large wooden box and the lid slowly opened. Too slow for a pair of demigods with ADHD. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a crudely made wooden cup filled to the brim with ever burning blue-white flames.

"Where in my father did they get Prometheus' fire? I'll bet my sword that's Prometheus' fire." Said Nico.

The headmaster told the students that the Goblet of Fire would be placed in the entry hall. Dumbledore announced that he would draw an age circle around the cup that would prevent teachers and lower classed students from entering. The names would be called out during the Halloween Feast the next day.

They were allowed to mingle. The foreign boys hit on Meg and she turned them all down. It seemed word on Nico's being the Ghost King had finally gotten around as all of the ghosts in the school wanted to talk to him. Besides Peeves of course. All in all a decent time.

But good things don't last.

"Look at di Angelo. He likes ghosts more than he likes people! It cause he doesn't have any friends!" Laughed Malfoy obviously trying to make a joke for the guests. A few of the candles were snuffed out tendrils of shadows.

"Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy!" Shouted Meg stepping in.

"Look! Now he's hiding behind his girlfriend." Taunted Malfoy. Many people laughed.

Faster than Meg could react, Nico had taken a short steps for a demigod, but a few leaps to a human, forward and punched Malfoy in the face. Malfoy immediately fell to the ground due to the blow and Nico spat at him.

"Who's the tough guy now?" Nico said.

"Mr. di Angelo!" Roared the moody DADA teacher angrily. "Detention with me tonight, right before lights out at my office. Your gonna help me with my patrol tonight."

To anyone else it would have been Hades. But Nico would think it was a load of bull. He could sense things in the darkness, he didn't have night vision but the shadows knew exactly where things were. It would be a cake walk for Nico.

He shrugged. Malfoy ran off to probably tell Snape but that didn't concern Meg. She ended up hanging out with Nico at the DADA room.

"Seriously that guy is so moody. He needs a, what's it called? A chill pill. He needs a chill pill." Nico said.

"I know right. But at least he's experienced in his line of work." Meg said. Nico nodded. "I still don't trust him, I mean look at our luck, couple it with Harry's and bad things are bound to happen."

"Yeah your right. Think we lost those Russian dudes?" Meg asked peering in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Pretty sure." Said Nico. He scowled. "Professor Grumpy pants is coming."

"Well this is what you get for hitting a student." She said. Nico scowled again. "But you've punched Malfoy plenty of times." He pointed out.

Meg's mind drew a blank. "I guess it's because there wasn't any teachers. Either that or it's because it wasn't around guests." Meg said after a second of thinking.

Nico stood up as Professor Paranoid entered the room. "Ah. You knew I was coming. That's constant vigilance that is! Ah Miss Thorn, didn't see you at the feast so I thought you'd be with Mr. di Angelo. I'd much rather do my rounds alone butch this complicated very little, let's be off di Angelo." He said, his blue eye whizzing around before getting stuck. He gave it a little push and it began to whir around once more. "Off to bed with you."he said to Meg.

Meg walked through the hallways in apparently the same route as Nico and Prof. Paranoid were going on. Meg watched Dumbledore set down the age line and walk off to bed before she and Nico parted ways.

"Hope you get some sleep tonight." She said. Nico gave a small smile.

She turned away towards her dormitories, but what she didn't see it hear was the professor using a sleeping charm before placing a scrap of paper into the Goblet.

The paper scrap read Harry Potter, Camp Half-Blood.

The plot thickens!

*when I first wrote Nico's line I forgot the t So it came out "I can be a box too." Lol!

JediJeff suggested 'The Flaming cup of Prometheus' as the title of the fic.

I suggested just 'The Flame of Prometheus'

Review to tell us which one you want!

-Tomboy


	7. In which Meg completes the year old oath

Lets start off with some notable reviews!

Guest who asked Nico to hunt me down-

I loved your review, I wish more reviews were like that. All creative and exciting. It was fun to read. Btw as soon as Nico found me (which didn't take long) I tossed him into my word document page and continued writing, thanks for the support.

Deadly Nerd (Guest)-

Welcome Demigods to Hogwarts was based off the movie and the book, I couldn't find my copy of ...the Sorcerer's Stone so I read the DVD chapters to get the order right. ^_^; It's supposed to be based of the book though.

Thank you everyone that faved and followed or even just read the series. I love your support!

I'm not British, so I don't own Harry Potter and I'm a girl so I can't own Percy Jackson. I also don't own Toy Story or the Magic Treehouse series. If you get the references I'll hand out cookies next chapter.

The next day, Saturday, everyone was up and at 'em really early. Meg tried to sleep in, she really did but Pastry decided to wake her up much too early for the stupid flaming cup.

Meg groggily walked up to the great hall.

"Meg!" Nico called, as he jogged over to her. "The Drumstick guys all put their names in. I think I fell asleep during the patrol last night too." Meg shhed him. "I'm tired, Need breakfast." She said.

She walked past the entrance hall and straight towards the great hall where a steaming plate of breakfast sat. If Meg wanted anything, it was a waffle. A waffle with bacon.

She and Nico ate in the near silence of the almost empty great hall. Everyone who was anyone was out in the entrance hall putting their name in the goblet. Live bats flew around the ceiling trying to get some sleep and jack-o-lanterns where all around the room, the normal Halloween.

Soon after breakfast they joined their friends. Nico got kidnapped by a group of Gryffindor's leaving Meg to talk to Harry and his friends alone. She walked past the Weasley twins who had really long white beards for some reason.

"What happened to you?" She asked the two twins. They just walked right by moaning falsely about aching bones and how something was a marvelous idea and hooting with laughter.

"Hey Harry, what happened here?" She asked as she finally found the black haired boy. He turned from his conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Meg." He started. Meg noticed they his gaze kept coming to the goblet. "Er- Fred and George used an ageing potion to try and enter the tournament. As you see it ended in failure." He said smiling, probably about the twin's new beards.

He stood up and walked away to the great hall. Meg watched some of the second years try to cross the age line. It looked like they were walking into a transparent wall. She saw Nico talking to Ron about something.

"So you just heard about chocolate frog cards?! That's outrageous!" Ron said to Nico who was staring at one of the small cards.

"What do you do with them?" Nico asked sounding as if he was trying to sound uninterested and failing.

Ron shrugged. "Just collect them." Nico looked appalled. "That's it? In America we have a card game called Mythomagic; you can collect the cards and figures and then battle with them against your friends. I used to be really into it, I could recite all the rules and abilities."

"That sounds pretty cool, why'd you stop?" Ron asked.

" I'm to old for things like that. So I don't have any of the merchandise anymore." Nico said putting his hands in his pockets only for a black statuette to fall out.

"Hey!" Said Colin excitedly as he ran over. "Is that the super rare Hades Mythomagic figure? My mom took me on holiday in America and I got really into it!" He asked. Nico's face got flushed and his expression hard too read as he shoved the statuette into his pocket.

"Y-yeah. It is. My sister got if for me a few years ago." He said. Colin was incredibly cheery as he began a game of a million questions, category: Nico's sister. Meg stepped in.

"Hey Nico could you come over here?" She asked. Nico relaxed as he flat out sprinted towards her location. "You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful." He said quoting Toy Story.

"You better be." Meg said sarcastically. Hermione came over with a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'd y be very grateful if you would join my civil rights movement against the ill treatment of house elves." She asked.

"Uh, no." She said bluntly. "I don't even think the house elves will back your movement." She said and she walked away, Nico in tow.

Malfoy sneered at them as they walked by. "What classes you got today?" Mag asked her black haired friend. He shook his head smiling. "None, You?" "Ditto." She responded.

"What are we going to do today Nico?" She asked. He shrugged. "Explore?" He implored. "Sure, but after lunch."

They ended up exploring the dungeons. It was dark, cold, and the air condensed on the walls, ceilings and floors. The tunnels seemed to go on forever. The only thing keeping them from getting completely lost was about twenty mega-spools of neon fishing line.

Meg tied a green spool to the pink one as they turned left. They wandered the place by wand light.

"I think it's lunch time." Nico said checking his watch and displaying that it clearly was NOT lunch time. Meg turned swiftly on her heels, now on full alert. She pulled out her wand and held it towards the way they had come.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She called to the person beyond the corner. Out from the decrepit arch walked Hermione, in all her buck toothed glory."I just want to talk." She said holding her hands up in a sign of surrender.

Meg lowered her wand. "What about?" She asked suspiciously. Hermione stepped forward. "About our deal last year. The oath I made, what was the secret, the one you made me swear on?" She said. Meg tensed once again.

Great she remembered. She thought sarcastically.

"I'm not sure how long an oath can go without having any baggage attached to it." Nico said. "I don't think it's ever been dragged out so long." Meg nodded. "I'll prepare some wards to keep away eavesdroppers." Meg announced.

She walked around setting up the wards, and then she walked over to Hermione. She gave the girl a serious look. "We are about to tell you a secret that has lasted for a little more than two thousand years." She said. "Are you ready for this? Hermione nodded.

"Me and Nico are half-bloods, but not by wizard standards." Meg started. Hermione looked like she was about to ask a question but Meg interrupted her. "We're Demigods." She said bluntly.

Hermione looked confused she opened her mouth to speak but Nico spoke first. "Hermione, I'm a son of Hades Meg's a daughter of Hecate."

"Goddess of magic?" She asked as if making sure. "Yes, that Hecate." Answered Meg. "I do guess there are crazier things in this world than that." Hermione responded, deep in thought.

"Wow." Said Nico. "Didn't expect you to take it so well. I was expecting you to make us prove it."

"What can you do? Are you strong like Hercules?" Hermione asked. "Heracles." Corrected the two demigods. "Or Hercules," continued Nico. "He likes that one better." "And no, we're not super strong." Meg added.

"How many demigods are there? What are they like?" Hermione asked inquisitively. "A lot." Meg answered.

"If Nico is a son of Hades, can he use hell fire?" Meg looked to Nico to answer that. He groaned. "I get asked this all the time at camp! No I can't control hellfire! I don't even think that hellfire exists. If it did, why would my father use Greek Fire instead?" He rolled his eyes. "And besides, Leo's the fire guy, not me."

"What can children of Hecate do?" Hermione asked. Meg rolled her eyes. "Magic obviously. Most of us can mess around with a force we call the Mist; it shields demigod activity from mortals. Personally I'm really bad at it but Alabaster, my half-brother who used to be in charge of the Hecate cabin, before we even had a cabin was really good at it."

"Last question, I swear. What is this, Mist?" She asked. "Well," Meg began. "The Mist is like a veil of sorts. It hides demigod weaponry, other objects, and Monsters." "Monsters?" Interrupted Hermione. "Yeah, monsters, Hellhounds, Medusa, the Minotaur, I could go on. Or, we could finally go to dinner, because I think this might take a while." Meg said gesturing to all the string.

Later that evening, Meg sat in the same spot she sat every other day, Between Harry and Nico.

The big wooden cup of blue Titan fire was dragged in and somehow carried up a dais. But before any exciting champion announcements could be made, they had to eat dinner.

To Meg, it felt like she had sat at the table for forever just waiting for the plates to clear. If the Triwizard Tournament was actually being made safer than it may be pretty cool.

Finally the food banished from the plates and Dumbledore stood up. Murmurs of excitement rose throughout the room but when the headmaster stood the room fell absolutely silence. Everything was still, absolutely still.

"The Goblet has already made its decision. I estimate that it will require one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please come to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber," he indicated a door at the end of the table that Meg was sure had never been there before. "where they will be receiving their first instructions." And with a great sweep of his arms, all of the candles, excluding the jack-o-lanterns, went out. The Titan's flame burning in the cup, lighting the room incredibly brightly. The white blue flames swelled to a blinding brightness. She heard Nico cursing under his breathe. Meg had to resist the urge to summon a pair of 3D glasses and look directly at the light.

After what felt like only a second to the excited daughter of Hecate, the flames suddenly changed to a fierce and angry red. A small slightly burnt piece of paper fluttered out towards Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He snatched it from the air as the flames turned back to blue.

"The champion of Drumstrang will be Vitor Krum." He declared tossing the piece behind him causally like it was old news. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, seeming as Victor himself was sitting there.

The room was silenced as the flames became red again and another paper flew out.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Cheers, wolf whistles, and sobs of anguish filled the air as she walked to the door and disappeared into the chamber.

Hogwarts was next.

Not Harry, she prayed to every god she could think of. Meg was sure she had named quite a few Roman/Greek gods and a few Mayan and Egyptian gods when the now ruby flames spat out a name.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory."

Meg let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. Finally she could have a relaxing school year.

Grinning widely Cedric mounted the dais. The entire Hufflepuff house burst into loud applause. Even Ron's shout of, "No." was drowned out by it.

The cheering went on for quite a while before Dumbledore managed to calm them down.

"Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I'm sure I can count on all of you, even the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster." Dumbledore announced full of energy and vigor. Something red caught Meg's eye.

Prometheus' fire was once again red. Dumbledore hadn't seemed to notice it. "By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" She vaguely saw the headmaster look at her and then at what she was looking at.

A small paper rose into the air as the flames became larger and noticeable. The paper curled upward with the smoke and drifted into the silent crowd. No one moved as it drifted towards the Gryffindor table and landed, gently in front of Meg.

Everyone stared at her for a few moments as she just stared at the paper.

"Go on then, what's it say?" Asked Ron. Meg picked up the slightly burnt paper with every pair of eyes in the room on her. Clearing her voice she squinted at the English lettering.

"P-p-Perry Hatter-tor Hattor, no wait." She stammered as the letters fell into place her eyes widened.

"Harry Potter." She read out loud. But it wasn't the name that scared her, it was the school.

Camp Half-Blood.

I haven't updated in a long time, I had to figure out a plot.

I hope I didn't mess up too badly.

-Tomboy


End file.
